The new face of evil
by Inspector Alanshee
Summary: Private snaps and turns to the dark side skipper and Rico end up dead and who is the new penguin . I am horrible at summaries but i really hope you like this story read and review chapter two now up Rated T for character death and because I'm Paranoid
1. In which things Take a Terrifying twist

**Hey everyone i was watching and episode of POM and this popped into my head Private take it away if you will.  
**

**Private : No I know your going to do something horrible to us penguins. **

**Skipper : Private say it you know she can kick our tail feathers into next week.**

**Me: You know it bird.**

**Private :FINE DISCLAIMER AGENT ALANSHEE DOESN'T OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR!**

**Skipper: Watch your temper Private. **

**Private: Yes sir.**

* * *

Hi my name is Lieutenant Kowalski of the former group stationed in the central park zoo what I am about to tell you might shock you even horrify you the reason I am telling you this is because I am the only one of us that survived.

Kowalski PoV

The year had started out fine but over the course of several months something changed inside private he wasn't the penguin I had known him and skipper grew apart they now had an argument every other day I think he also got into some bad company.

I remember the day he snapped he and Skipper were arguing like they normally did I heard Skipper yell

THAT'S IT YOU ARE OFFICIALLY OFF THE TEAM PACK UP YOUR THINGS YOU ARE LEAVING!

Private responded calmly "You can't do that because I _quit_." and he left

I thought that was going to be the last I ever saw of Private but boy was I wrong.

He came back a few months later I could see the look in his eyes they were no longer the cheerful ones i remembered these were the eyes of a villain seeking revenge.

I could see the look in Skippers eyes the look of sadness and him saying "what have i done."

Private spoke for the first time since he entered our base

"You guys called me weak pathetic slapped me around like a rag doll treated me like a hatchling well no longer i have returned seeking revenge".

He with drew a knife and lunged at skipper

But Rico stepped in front of him and the knife went into him.

Rico Skipper and I yelled now i could see the look of hatred in skippers eyes

"You are finished" skipper said coldly

Bring it on and said a word I rather not repeat skipper looked shocked for a moment then returned back to fighting stance.

Private lunged at skipper and skipper and him started fighting i realized Private had trained a lot in the few moths he had been gone and now Skipper was no match for him he took skipper down

As skipper lay there dying he asked Private something as he cornered me "please private leave Kowalski alone let him live he did nothing to you he tried to defend you" he begged Private turned around and said "fine but only to honor a dying commanders wish" after he said that he left

After he was gone i rushed to the aid of skipper Kowalski please if you ever see private again tell him that he made me proud but tell him this that he himself killed his own father."I watched him take his final breath i closed his eyes and put him on his bunk and i went to Rico he was also gone. i took the knife out of his chest and stitched up the wound and put him on his bunk too

The very next day called a zoo meeting

"Everyone may I please have your attention please"

They all turned to me Julian spoke up first

"Hey were are the rest of your penguin group" he asked

"That's why I called you today you guys all remember Private at the start of the year he was fine as chipper as he normally was but as the months went by I notice a change in him three months ago him and skipper got into there daily argument and well he snapped and quit the team yesterday private came back he was no longer the lovable penguin I once knew he had the eyes of the devil himself skipper looked at him and said what have I done private then withdrew a knife and lunged at skipper but Rico being the good soldier protected him he was the first to" I choked on the words then I said "die" I heard gasps from all around the room I continued with my story private in the few months he had apparently trained because he took down skipper with ease as Private cornered me he begged private to leave me alone all Private said was that he would honor the dying commanders wishes and left I then ran to his side and he told me that if I were to see private again to tell him that he killed his father and with that he he I choked up on the words he died right there in my own flippers I heard gasps then I heard a scream it was Marlene

He can't be gone this is some kind of sick joke he is hiding somewhere I just know it she said

I walked up to Marlene but before I could talk I heard this evil laugh

I looked up there stood Private

"Stupid pathetic otter" he said "of course he is dead I killed him with my own two flippers"

"Why would you do that" she asked

"Because I was tired of being treated like a floor mat slapped all the time told I would never amount to anything I just got fed up with it" he said

Then a seagull came up to Private and said "boss there is a problem back at base"

I saw private sigh "how many times have i told you never interrupt me when I am talking do you really want to end up in the shark tank like the rest of your family Betty"?

"I saw her flinch no sir I will head back to base sir" she said she then flew out

"Now as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted it is true skipper and Rico are dead"

I yelled at him "but what you didn't know private is that skipper was your father"

He said "yes I already knew but if he really wanted to treat me right he might be still around"

I was shocked I yelled Private but he interrupted me "please I don't go by that name anymore I am Dr Omen"

You may be called that now but I will still called you Private or as my brother skipper would've called you Adam

I saw the look of shock on his face "yes Private skipper was my brother Rico my brother in law his wife was my sister"

I saw him shift on his feet "well now that we got that all cleared up I think it is time for me to take my leave" he said

"I hope we meet again" he stretched out his flippers but they weren't flippers anymore they were wings

"Private what have you done to your self" I yelled

He smirked at me "oh these things I was tired of being flightless you aren't the only smart one in the family or whats left of it" he laughed and jumped off and flew out

All the zoo animals looked towards me Julian again was the first one to speak

"Maurice take Mort out" he said

I saw Maurice look towards his ruler heard Maurice whisper something to him and I saw King Julian nod

"Ok lets go Mort" Maurice said to Mort

"Ok" said Mort as he followed Maurice out once they were gone

Julian reached behind him and unzipped a costume once it was off I realized King Julian wasn't a lemur or a king at all

She was a penguin "I am special agent Alanshee of the FPS

Maurice is my brother and Mort well he is a rookie and my boss sent him in disguise for well his disguise training"

"The FPS knew something was about to go down so a couple years back I came to this zoo and played along as a selfish king"

I knew who the FPS were they were an elite fighting force kinda like the FBI of the humans

And if they were here that meant that this situation was about to get interesting.

* * *

**so how was the first chapter you know at first this was going to be a one shot then i thought hey i can turn this into a nice and juicy story so here you have it i now understand why it takes so long for chapters to be written i mean this chapter to me at least a week but i am fairly new so it could be a week or a month depends on school because in about a month i will be going to high school so lots of home work so i might be to busy to type a new chapter up so i will try but now i am in the story as special agent Alanshee so yeah any ways read and review **

**Oh the FPS stands for Federal Penguin Sector **

**Hey its better they O.W.C.A from phinease and ferb i mean that stands for Organization Without a Cool Acronym **

**so its better anyways like before please read and review **

**oh and i think i did well one the punctuation this time unlike my other stories**


	2. A Lesson in Penguin History

**Hey everyone that** **will Probably eventually read my story this is my second chapter of this story i had a little writers block but i listened to some music and then it came to me and here a special call out to the first ever reviewer of this story TheSkySpiritsTalentShow thanks for noticing this story and please keep on reading.  
**

**I don't own Penguins of Madagascar all rights go to Dreamworks.**

* * *

Somebody interrupted and said "can we go back to our habitats"?

"Oh yeah dismissed". said Kowalski

Everyone then left.

"Can we take the conversation back to my habitat"? asked Kowalski

"Sure". said Special Agent Alanshee

As soon as they got to the penguin habitat kowalski asked "whats your real name i know about the covert ops".

"My name is Alyora but you may call me Lora". said Lora

"So Lora what does FPS know about my sector"? Kowalski looked over at the bunks were Skipper and Ricos bodies lay and said "or whats left of it".

"The FPS didn't know much about your sector only that you guys were labeled as the doomed team". said Lora

Kowalski sighed and said "well in since it can't be used against us anymore I better tell you our history".

Kowalski got up and went to the wall and pressed a button and a filing cabinet came out of the wall next to it.

Lora saw Kowalski take something from his neck it was a necklace and it had a key on it he put the key in one of the drawers and opened it he took a thick file out and did the same till he had four files he walked back to the table and sat them down.

He took the top one and dusted it off he opened it and handed the file to Lora and began "my leaders true name wasn't Skipper at all it was Fredric Bartholomew Bedford he was my brother as you already know along with Private being Skippers son Adam but what nobody except Rico Adam Marlene Skipper and I knew was that Marlene was Skippers second wife his first died of a parasite epidemic that passed through the Antarctic penguin colony but before she died she layed an egg Adams egg she passed away about a month after he hatched". said Kowalski

"Wow". said Lora

Kowalski continued "yeah one day Fredric and little Adam got separated during a blizzard Fredric was devastated". Kowalski shook his head at the memory as he continued" Fredric came to get me and together we searched for weeks but we couldn't find him Fredric was even more devastated he told me that if I weren't there he would have killed him self at this time we thought also that our sister was dead because the last time we saw her she was being taken away from us by humans

Kowalski then took a locket from underneath his feathers it was a locket and then handed it to Lora and continued

"About three months later we joined The Penguin Armed Forces and we got stationed at the Central Park Zoo about a month later a box was dropped of in our habitat as soon as we opened up the box Fredric was shocked to see not only his son but also our long lost sister Gabby and a male penguin and another hatchling as soon as she layed eyes on us she was over joyed and ran to us and hugged us and the male penguin then asked her if she knew us and she said yes these two are my brothers the male penguin then introduced himself as Theodore and that he and his family were stationed here we then asked why he said family our sister then cut him off and said oh I forgot to tell you Theodore here is my husband and this little one she picked the hatchling up is Abbie Fredric and I were of course shocked but not surprised it had been a couple of years then Fredric remembered his son and went to get him when Adam saw his dad I thought Adam was going to explode he was so happy to be finally reunited with his dad".

Kowalski paused before continuing

"But those happy times were not going to last one day Theodore and Gabby got into a argument and a couple of months later divorced and a week later Gabby and Abby were transferred to another zoo Theodore took it hard and silently started to go crazy and soon lost his ability to talk".

Lora gasped that means

"Yes Rico was Theodore". said Kowalski

"The zoo had fallen on hard times we thought the zoo was going to go bankrupt but then some new animals came and that brought back the people soon Marlene was transferred from another zoo that instead of nearly going bankrupt it went bankrupt.

Kowalski then stood up and stretched before continuing

"You see my name wasn't always Kowalski it was Raphael".

Kowalski sat back down and continued

"Then about a year later we got two new penguins that were also Army trained Manfredi and Johnson two of the finest soldiers a sector could ask for then that all changed one fateful day Fredric Manfredi Johnson and I were assigned to take down an agency in Denmark Manfredi and Johnson had the front Fredric and I brought up the rear we heard an explosion and we looked ahead and Manfredi and Johnson were just gone".

Kowalski sighed again

"Fredric and I then retreated because we knew then that it was to dangerous when we got back here Fredric knew that it was to dangerous to continue to use our names so he changed his name to Skipper and Adams name to Private me I changed my name to Kowalski we eventually got Theodore to slowly come back from the brink of going psychotic and when we told him he needed to change his name he said four words my new name Rico Skipper and I were surprised that he even talked because he hadn't in awhile then along came Doris"

Kowalski laughed

"Well it was stupid of me to even try and see if she would date me"

"But then came Zoe she was a female penguin and well I fell in love and soon we were dating next thing I knew we were married and then she layed an egg and a month later a baby girl hatched we decided to call her Lorie Hope Bedford".

Lora saw that Kowalski had tears in his eyes

He continued his voice straining

"About two months later Zoe and Lorie were transferred to another zoo".

Kowalski paused and lowered his voice and then said

"I never saw or heard from them again".

Kowalski wiped the tears away from his eyes

"Skipper was all that kept me from going insane like Rico".

Kowalski paused then continued

"After losing my wife and daughter I dedicated my life to science penguins came and left a couple of the girls would try and date me but every time I said no to them and walked off hoping one day that Zoe would return to me but it never happened Skipper would try and get me to stop dwelling on my past but I kept on telling him I would never stop hoping".

Kowalski looked at Lora and said

"If I could just lay my eyes on at least one of them I would be happy again".

Lora put the file back on the table and said

"Well I haven't been exactly truthful my name isn't Alyora".

"Then what is it"? said Kowalski

Lora sighed "I wanted to hear your side of the story before I told you the truth".

"What do you mean"? asked Kowalski

"I am Lorie Hope Bedford your daughter".

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun so I am the daughter of Kowalski hmm my mind works in weird ways anyways if I don't have the third chapter done by tomorrow i promise i will work on it when i have time during the week but on Friday from 8 o'clock through 9 because of Phineas and Ferb mission marvel if my family doesn't go camping i will work on it after if i got the time right if not i guess i will do it Saturday  
**

**But anyway read and review thanks. **


	3. Family Reunion

**Hey everyone I'm back with the third chapter of The New Face of Evil so let it begin**

**Oh and in this story i am going to stop calling Kowalski Kowalski and just use Raphael and the same for private **

**Remember Raphael is Kowalski , Private is Adam,Skipper is Fredric , Rico is Theodore.  
**

**Disclaimer I don't own The Penguins of Madagascar**

* * *

"But how why"? Raphael stuttered over his words

Lorie sighed "my mom your wife on my 10th birthday told me that you were my father".

"Does she still miss me"? asked Raphael

"Yes very much". said Lorie

Raphael stood then stood up with tears in his eyes as he ran over to Lorie and gave her a hug.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to see you again". he said

"I am happy to see you dad for the first time in about 10 years of my life". said Lorie as he let go

"Though I am sad that I'll never get to meet my uncles but maybe i will get to see my aunt". said Lorie with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"yeah though I don't think you would've liked Fredric though he was kinda mean but still he had a soft spot for his team members and their familys". he said with a slight chuckle

"So what happened to Adam why did he go to the dark side the side of evil"? asked Lorie

Raphael sighed and said "even though Adam was Fredrics son Fredric didn't treat him the best he got beaten a couple times like he said he was treated poorly like a floor mat I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner".

"So what was he like before all this happened"? asked Lorie

Raphael smiled and went over to what used to be Adams bunk and reached under the pillow and took something out it was a purple Lunacorn doll and walked back to the table and sat it down and said

"This was his favorite lunacorn doll Adam was always somehow getting into trouble though he was the heart of the team he also had a sugar addiction so you had to watch out and keep candy away from him though his favorite was peanut butter winky bars so those especially you had to keep them out of his reach I remember once it was so funny he was out on recon and well he snuck a box of winkys and took them with him and later he told us that he had seen a giant flying Orca he named it scorca and well when he told us and I saw the box and we didn't believe him until we saw for our selves and I was surprised he didn't say I told you so but after we destroyed the scorca Adam was nowhere to be found so we assumed him to be dead you should of seen Fredric it was so funny when Adam came walking in with the tail of the scorca it was so funny".

Raphael sighed and said

"He was a goofball he cared about everyone he used to protect people from villains that liked killing people but now he is the villain and has already killed two people just ask Fredric and Theodore". he sighed

"Wow Adam sounded like a real nice kid". said Lorie

"Yeah he was". said Raphael

Raphael looked up at the clock it read 12 o'clock am

"wow we should really get to bed". he said

"Yes dad". said Lorie

"Here you can sleep in Adams old bunk if you like". said Raphael

"Sure I don't mind" said Lorie

Raphael fell asleep happy that his daughter had finally come home.

The next day a box was dropped in the penguin habitat

"hmmm I wonder what it is" said Raphael expecting Fredric to say Raphael options then remembered that Fredric was dead

"Umm excuse me can someone please open this blasted contraption". said somebody inside

"Oh hold on i need to go get a crowbar hold on". said Raphael

a few minutes later he found a crowbar and came back he opened the box

Out came Zoe his wife

"Zoe is that really you"? asked Raphael

"Raphael"? said Zoe

It is you he ran towards her and gave her a hug

"Oh my gosh it is you Raphael". she said as he hugged her

"Mom" came a voice it was Lorie

"Oh my gosh when you said you were getting stationed at the central park zoo I didn't think it was _the_ central park zoo". said Zoe

"So where is the rest of the group at"? asked Zoe

Raphael sighed then said "They are dead".

Zoes eyes got wide but how

"You remember Adam". said Raphael

"Of course how could I not forget him". said Zoe

"He left the base on a bad note about three months ago after fight with his father and well two days ago he came back and killed his father and Theodore". said Kowalski

"Wow this is not the homecoming I was expecting". said Zoe

"I know nobody expected this from little Adam". said Raphael with sadness in his voice

Ahem came a voice Raphael looked towards the box there stood Gabby and Abby

"Hey Raphael long time no see were is my ex husband"? Gabby asked

"HE IS DEAD ALONG WITH FREDRIC"! yelled Raphael

"Whoa why are you yelling at me I never did nothing". said Gabby puzzled

"Yeah you did after you guys divorced and you two got transferred Theodore went nuts he silently went crazy he lost his ability to talk if it weren't for Fredric and I he would of gone Psycho because of you". Raphael growled

"You may be my sister but you ruined him". said Raphael

Gabby had tears in her eyes as she said

"I never knew that us leaving would hurt him so much that's why I came back to see if we could make amends but now he's dead who killed him who Raphael"?asked Gabby tears streaming down her face

"You of course probably remember Adam". said Raphael

"Yes of course". said Gabby

"Well Fredric abused him slapped him around not even caring so they grew apart they started arguing at the start of the new year three months ago it reached its peak and Fredric kicked him out I thought that was it that I wasn't going to see him again ever but three days ago he came back and killed his dad and Theodore he didn't kill me to honor a dying commanders wishes". said Kowalski

"Oh my gosh". said Gabby

"Alot has happened since you left". said Kowalski as he turned towards his niece

"So this is Abby nice to meet you my daughter and you should get along". said Kowalski

"Daughter"? asked Gabby

"Oh I forgot Zoe meet Gabby Gabby is my sister and the wife to Theodore and this is my daughter Lorie Hope Bedford". said Kowalski

"Hi". said Lorie

"Hello". said Gabby

Suddenly an otter walked onto the scene

"Ok can someone explain whats with all the new penguins". she said

Kowalski rolled his eyes and said

"This is Marlene the Otter she is the wife of Fredric or as she knew him by Skipper". said Raphael

"Ok can someone explain to me why your introducing me to these strangers to me". asked Marlene

"Oh that's right Lorie Zoe Gabby Abby can you come here please". asked Raphael

"You know Lorie as Special Agent Alanshee but in all truth she is my daughter Lorie Hope Bedford and this is my wife Zoe and this is my sister Gabby and my niece Abby Gabby was the wife of Rico and Abby is the daughter of Rico". explained Raphael

"Wait your the ex wife of the crazy penguin that had anything you needed" said Marlene

"What do you mean had everything you needed". asked Gabby

"Oh I forgot to mention that Theodore found something out that he could he could swallow anything and regurgitate it at will he was virtually a hammer space". said Raphael sheepishly

Gabbys eyes where wide

"Wow I never thought he would go to something that dangerous". said Gabby

"Now I am here on the matter of my husbands". Marlene choked up and said "funeral".

"Yes yes I figured you would I have already told the Penguin Armed Forces and well tomorrow a service will be held for Theodore and Fredric". said Raphael

"Who are they". asked Marlene

Marlene Skipper is Fredric and Rico is Theodore I'm Raphael and Private was Adam like you heard yesterday Adam or Private was Skippers son". explained Raphael

They all turned their heads when they heard cackling

It was Adam he was on top of a lamp post

"Ahhh ain't this just cute and pathetic all at once the whole familys here". said Adam

"Adam you stop this nonsense this instant listen to your Aunt what happened to you you were such a loving boy". said Gabby

"My dad that's what happened here let me show you". he said as he stretched his wings

The family was horrified

"What did you do to your self". asked Gabby

"What Raphael isn't the only smart one in the family" he smirked as he flew down to the fence that surrounded the habitat

"Now to show you what he did he did". he reached down to his feet only his right foot wasn't a foot at all it was bionic

"Oh my". said Raphael

"Yes he when one day you and Theodore were out he cut my right foot off as punishment he abused me more then you think he blamed me for moms death". Adam then reattached the bionic foot.

"I didn't know I never knew he did that if I had I would've stopped it why didn't you come to me" asked Raphael

"Because my dad threatened to hunt me down if I told anyone". said Adam

"Then why did you kill Theodore"? asked Raphael

"Theodore was a mistake I never meant to kill him in fact you don't know how much I hate myself for killing him I just meant to kill that monster". said Adam

"Then come back please we can work this out please". said Raphael

"No I must find the human that noticed my mom dieing and didn't do anything to help her". said Adam with remorse

"I love you guys I hope you know that". he bowed his head and before he flew of he dropped a picture onto the platform

As Adam flew off he thought about the good times that sometimes happened and then he remembered a song he had heard and slowly started to sing it

* * *

**If you want to hear the song then copy and paste this up in the web search bar  
**

** watch?v=CTTjLxXFg0k**

**Back to the story**

* * *

I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
'Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break  
The way you did, you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh, every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you, I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young, you should have known  
Better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain

And now I cry, in the middle of the night, for the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt

Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you, I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Meanwhile back at base

Raphael was in shock as was everyone else how did they not see it that Fredric abused Adam past the needed amount and he blamed Adam for Veronicas death how did he not see it he picked up the picture it was a picture of all four of them smiling and a stray tear fell down Raphaels face.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter longest I have ever written because one Danny phantom fic of mine is only 2033 words long and its just a one shot but still this is a big chapter for me  
**

**Please read and review **

**oh and the song is called Because of You by Kelly Clarkson Special Agent Alanshee out**


	4. In which things take a weird turn

**Hey I'm back again for like the second time today I swear I'm addicted I want to just type new chapters for this story man if I keep this up I will have this done by next week lol I bet thats the fastest story ever written on here lol anyways onto the story **

**Disclaimer I don't own anything but the Oc's and plotline.**

* * *

Marlene walked into the penguins base with Raphael

so many memorys were here.

"So where where is he"? asked Marlene

"Over in the bottom bunk" said Raphael

Marlene walked over to were her dead husband lay

She hugged him and started to cry and said

"Skipper or as I know you by your real name Fredric I never got to tell you this but I'm pregnant with your child I wish you could've known I found out the day the zoo meeting was on I was going to tell you but now" she sobbed we half to get ready for a funeral instead of celebrating how am I going to explain to our child what happened to their dad I wish you were here". she sobbed "and from what I found out you had a second wife at least your with her". said Marlene standing back up and wiping her tears away.

Marlene then looked to Rico or as she now knew Theodore and said

"Well Theodore I wish I could have seen you when you weren't crazy at least now you have that choice to revert back to the pre crazy stage". she said

She then went to Kowalskis well Raphaels lab and knocked

"Doors open its safe" said Raphael

Raphael Marlene started

"please call me Raph everyone does". he interrupted

"Ok Raph I have something to tell you you gotta promise not to tell anyone even your family". said Marlene

"Ok now you got my attention". said Raph as he set the invention down he was working on

Marlene sighed and said "well I'm pregnant with Fredrics child ". she was waiting for Raph to faint or something

But instead he said "I wish Fredric could've known he would of been proud"

"I found out the night I found out that he was dead". said Marlene

"So what are you gonna name the baby" asked Raph

"I was thinking Skipsy Brook Bedford if it was a girl". she said

"But for a boy what was your fathers name"? asked Marlene

"Lucas why"? said Raph

"Because I would like to name the baby if it is a boy Lucas Bartholomew Bedford". said Marlene

"Those are good names Fredric would like them" said Raph

"Yeah I only wish Adam were here I can understand why he killed Fredric and if he had started to treat our child like that I would kick him out of my life". said Marlene

"How he is trained your not". said Raph

"Like this" she whipped out a staff from no where and hit Raph so fast he didn't have time to react

Raph went flying across the room and went crashing into the wall.

"Whoa remind me never to mess with you". he said holding his head

"Sorry". said Marlene helping Raph to his feet

"You see ever since I first started watching you guys train I trained too I couldn't quite master your guys karate so I one day found a branch off of a dog wood tree and started using it when you guys were done training in the morning i would work on the staff with tools I found and well that's what I use now said Marlene showing Raph the staff

Raph could see it was smoothed down with age it had intricate symbols on it

"What are those"? he asked pointing to the symbols

"They are the Asian symbols for protection peace and harmony you know my species is Asian otter well my ancestors came from Asia and well my mom taught me them before we were separated when our zoo went bankrupt" said Marlene with sadness in her voice

"I'm sorry I know how you feel" said Raph

"how hmm said Marlene Raph noticed she had a little anger in her voice

"You see I lost Zoe and Lorie a little after Lorie was born they got transferred to another zoo about 5 months before you came you see our zoo also nearly went bankrupt too said Raph with sadness in his voice. he continued

"I thought I had lost them for good but as fate would have it they came back the key is to never lose hope for I never did I never even dated other girls because I kept hoping one day they would come back and they did" said Raph

"oh I didn't know I'm sorry " said Marlene

"Its okay" said Raph

Marlene put away the staff and yawned and said "well I better get back to my habitat and your family is probably asleep by now"

"Yeah goodnight" said Raph

As Marlene reached for the door nob she turned and said

"Thanks for listening Raph you are like a true brother"

"Anytime Marlene you need to talk to someone I'm always here". said Raph

Marlene then turned and left.

The next morning Raph woke up at his lab table I must've fallen asleep last night he thought

Suddenly he heard someone scream he ran out to see what the commotion was he looked to were they were looking and he saw what they were upset about Fredric and Theodore were gone.

"Who would do something like this why" said Gabby

"I have a feeling who" said Raph with anger in his voice

"You don't mean" said Lorie

"Look a note" said Abby

she picked it up and handed it to Raph he read it out loud

_Dear family and friends I have taken my dad And Theodores __bodys no I don't have anything evil planned for them I have came up with a way to bring them back you don't know how long I have been working on this formula I have finally perfected it and I will bring them back to you please I have been filled with guilt since it happened please don't try and stop me please I will go mad if I don't do this please and I have a Debt to pay to you guys I took them away and caused pain now I'm going to pay it back by bringing them back to you.  
_

_Love Adam_

"He is planning to bring back Fredric and Theodore". said Gabby horrified

"As much as I miss them I don't think they would like this"said Lorie

"We half to stop him" said Raph _no matter what happens_ he thought

* * *

**Dun dun dun so Adam has remorse for what he did hmm this should get interesting anyways read and review  
**


	5. Aniversary

Hey** everyone I was just looking at the stats and wow amazing hope some of you guys can start reviewing Jk you don't have to if you don't want to anyways **

**REMEMBER Kowalski is Raphael, Adam is Private, Skipper is Fredric and Rico is Theodore **

**Disclaimer I don't own The penguins of Madagascar but I do own my oc's and plotline anyways to the story**

**( hears rustling in drawers ) **

**Me: uh oh**

**Penguins pop out of drawers **

**Skipper: GET HER BOYS **

**Me: oh its on bird **

**(transforms into penguin) **

**Skipper: 0.0 **

**Me: whips out a tessen**

**Skipper :Whats a stupid pathetic fan going to do **

**Kowalski: uh sir that is a Japanese war fan**

**Skipper: Uh oh we are in trouble **

**Me: :)**

* * *

Marlene woke up and stretched

Then she went over to a picture it was her and Fredric on their wedding night Fredric for once was actually smiling

**Flashback ( oh and I have to use their original names in since this was before Marlene ever found out )**

"Skipper you look great". said Kowalski

"Yeah Marlene is sure lucky to have found some one like you sir". said Private

Skipper was standing at the altar Marlene came walking down she was wearing a necklace and bracelet that Skipper had given her for their 2 anniversary.

Kowalski had agreed to be the Priest

"You may now exchange vows". he said after saying the first part

Skipper started "Marlene when I first layed eyes on you I didn't know what to say you were beautiful and still are today".

Then Marlene said "Skipper when I first met you I was speechless I didn't know how to tell you that I loved you now I can without worry ".

Kowalski then said "Do you skipper take Marlene as your lawfully wedded wife to have and hold in sickness and in health till death do you part"?

"I do".

"Do you Marlene take Skipper as your Lawfully Wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part"?

"I do".

"then it is with great joy that I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Skipper Kissed Marlene passionately

**End Flashback**

Can you believe it has been 3 years said Marlene but she wasn't talking to the picture

She put in a CD that she liked to listen to when Fredric would go away

she started to sing

* * *

**Ok here's the link to the song I think it fits it perfectly**

** watch?v=GC0mKxtS7mA**

**It's See you again by Carrie Underwood I don't own the song**

* * *

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _[2x]_

Said goodbye, turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone  
Faded into the setting sun,  
Slipped away  
But I won't cry  
Cause I know I'll never be lonely  
For you are the stars to me,  
You are the light I follow

_[Chorus:]_  
I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _[2x]_

I can hear those echoes in the wind at night  
Calling me back in time  
Back to you  
In a place far away  
Where the water meets the sky  
The thought of it makes me smile  
You are my tomorrow

_[Chorus:]_  
I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _[2x]_

_[Bridge:]_  
Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking  
But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know

I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, yeah, yeah

_[Outro:]_  
I will see you again, whoa  
This is not where it ends  
I will carry you with me, oh  
'Til I see you again.

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _[2x]_

'Til I see you again,  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
'Til I see you again, whoa  
'Til I see you again,

Said goodbye turned around  
And you were gone, gone, gone.

as the last note ended tears were streaming down Marlene face

"How could leave me with this child I wish you could come back". she sobbed

"Please come back". she said softly

"Please". she said

* * *

**Skipper: Kowalski options **

**Kowalski: uh I don't know sir she is probably well practiced and even we can't match that high skill**

**Rico: (tries to jump me)**

**Me :Easily swipes him away **

**(Rico goes flying into a dynamite pile )**

**Skipper Kowalski Private Me : UH OH **

**Rico: laughing manically**

**Skipper: you just had to didn't you **

**Me: hey you're the idiot that attacked me **

**Skipper: hey watch you language around Private **

**Me: glares eyes at Skipper and says Make me says the b word **

**Skipper : That's the final straw your going down**

**Private: I better say it before things get to messy Please read and review**

**Private:(dodges a stick of lit dynamite)**


	6. Welcome back

**Me : hey I'm back and still alive with chapter 6 of this story wow I think I have finally found what I'm good at writing stories for Penguins of Madagascar.**

**Skipper Rico : (tries to jump me again)**

**Me : ducks and says you half to try harder then that man my old leader was better then you Skipper  
**

**Skipper: Hey watch it**

**Me:(sticks tongue out at him)**

**Rico:(Upset that he missed again hacks up Nuclear Bomb) **

**Skipper Kowalski Private and Me : 0.0**

**Kowalski: how long have you had that?**

**Rico: I don no  
**

**Private: Well this is about to get ugly better do disclaimer Disclaimer Special Agent Alanshee doesn't Own the Penguins of Madagascar**

**Rico : (Laughs Manically) **

* * *

Marlene heard knocking at the entrance to her cave

"Come in" she said

It was Raph

"Hey" he said

"Hi what brings you here"? Marlene asked

"I came to tell you that this morning when my family went to go get Fredric and Theodores bodys ready for the funeral they were gone and we found a note Adam took them he is going to bring them back but we know that they wouldn't want that". said Raph

Marlenes eyes were wide

"Marlene are you ok"? asked Raph

"Yeah I'm fine I want to come with you please" asked Marlene

"Fine but you stay back you do not need to be risking losing the baby". said Raph

"Come on we need to get back the headquarters". said Raph

When they got back to the penguin base everybody was ready

"Does everybody have everything that is needed"? asked raph

"I got my Tessen". said Lorie

"I got my Katana" said Zoe

"I got my Nun chucks". said Abby

"I got my throwing stars". said Gabby

"I got my staff". said Marlene

"Fredric never new but I also use a weapon of Ninja origins". said Raph

"My weapon is a bow or a Yumi". said Raph

"Lets go get our friends back". said Raph

Adam had just injected the formula into Theodore and his dads bodys

When all of a sudden Kowalski and Marlene burst in along with the rest of the family

"Adam stop this its madness". said Raph

"Your too late I have already injected it into them". said Adam

They all turned their heads when they heard groaning it was Fredric and Theodore

They were _alive _

"Hover dam what happened". he said holding his head

"Eah what appened_(Yeah what happened)_"? grunted Theodore

the both went into fighting stance when they saw Adam standing next to them

"Now that I've payed my debt back I will be taking my leave". said Adam

Fredric watched as his son opened his flippers then he realized they weren't flippers any more

"Son what have you done to your self"? he said horrified

"For the 500th time Raphael isn't the only smart one in the family dad its because of you abusing me that you and Theodore ended up dead". said Adam annoyed

"how do you know"? asked Fredric

"Just ask your brother and the rest of the family". he said

Adam then took off

Theodore then spotted Gabby

And grunted

"I u ere ( _why you here)"?_

"I came back to make amends to you if I had known us splitting up would've hurt you so bad I would've stayed" said Gabby with tears in her eyes

"Dad"? said Abby

"Abby"? he grunted

"Dad"! she said as she ran into his open flippers with happy tears in her eyes

Gabby smiled and turned to walk off and go see her brother when Theodore unwrapped a flipper from around his daughter and grunted Gabby ooo part r of amily oo (_Gabby your apart of this family too ) _she turned around and ran into the waiting flipper of her husband happy that he still excepted her.

"So I guess you learned about our history". said Fredric

"Yeah but I have something to tell you all Raphael already knows". said Marlene

Everybody gathered around Marlene

"I am expecting"! she yelled

Marlene thought Fredric was going to pass out

His face had the look of peer shock written on it

while the rest of the family gathered around her to congratulate them

Fredric regained his composer after all he had just returned back from the dead and to be told this was quite shocking

Fredric then took Marlene and kissed her the same way he had kissed her on their wedding night

"Ahhh" said the family

"Hey Fredric" called Raphael as he walked over to his brother

"Yeah". he said

I would like you to meet my family this here is Lorie

"Nice to meet you sir". said Lorie saluting

"Let me guess you followed in the steps of your dad and joined the Penguin Armed forces". said Fredric

"No sir I am a Special agent Agent from the Federal Penguin Sector or FPS for short sir". said Lorie

"You can stop with the sir you can call me Uncle Fredric if you want". said Fredric

Suddenly two male penguins burst in.

"Are we late"? asked the taller one

"Late as ever brother of mine". said Lorie rolling her eyes

"Special Agent Alanshee mam". said the smaller one saluting

"At ease soldier". said Lorie then turned her head towards her mom

"Mom you better explain to my dad why I have a brother he looks quite irritated". said Lorie pointing to her dad

"You see like a couple days after we arrived at our new zoo I layed another egg I didn't even know that I was going to lay another egg it just happened" she explained "when the egg hatched it was a boy so I named him Alexander Ray Bedford". said Zoe

"Ray that's my middle name". said Raph

"Yeah I thought it was perfect for him". said Zoe

"ahem can you tell me who this is please"? asked Fredric

"Oh yeah this is my wife I am surprised you don't recognize her". said Raphael

"well it has been awhile". said Fredric

"Oh I forgot to introduce this little guy" said Alex

"This is Luke he has gotten better since coming to the zoo heck he even survived a month in Hoboken and a week in Denmark". explained Alex

"wow impressive". said Fredrick

"Please it was nothing just find a safe hiding place gather enough resources and stay in that spot and don't go out into the open unless you absolutely need to". explained Luke

"Well now that we are all properly re introduced should we be heading home"? asked Fredrick

"Yeah" they all said and started walking home happy that it had all worked out

* * *

**Me: don't worry that's not the end I promise there is still a little bit to go **

**Skipper: now Rico just put the bomb down please **

**Rico: Nu uh **

**Me : ok then you want to trade **

**Rico: Nu Uh **

**Me: not even for your precious doll ( pulls out miss perky ) **

**Skipper : now that's just playing dirty**

**Me: now do you want to trade**

**Rico: ( sees Miss Perky ) growls and grunts fine **

**Me: put the bomb down **

**Rico: puts bomb down**

**Kowalski: (picks up bomb and takes it to nuclear safe house)**

**Me: (hands Miss Perky to Rico)**

**Rico (Takes Miss perky and growls before backing off)**

**Skipper: Wow he hasn't done that in awhile.  
**

**Private: What**

**Skipper: when Rico growls but doesn't attack that means he respects you and well he hasn't done that in awhile.**

**Me : Wow he respects me that's unexpected.**

**Kowalski: Maybe its because you got Miss perky without him noticing**

**Me: Maybe Private would you please do the honors  
**

**Private: Please review**

**Rico:While holding miss perky grumbles upid uman i ok aby _(Stupid human its ok Baby__)_**

**Me:(rolls eyes) and says I thought it would be really funny if everyone in the family had there own Ninja weapon oh and a tessen is a Japanese war fan it was made out of iron and when mastered can be really pretty but deadly and Kunoichi used them a lot (_Kunoichi means fem_ale _ninja_) but like Private said before Please Review**

**Skipper : Rico put that down**

**Rico: (holding lit stick of dynamite) ahhh i ants ig oom_ (ahhh i wants big boom)_**

**Me : I better go and stop Rico before he blows all of us up Please review (chases Rico) give me that dynamite now Rico don't make me tie you down to a block of concrete Please review.  
**


End file.
